fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheese
"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" - Cheese Cheese is Louise's imaginary friend, but spends his time at Foster's. First thought to have been a younger brother for Bloo, accidentally created by Mac when Cheese slept in his bed and Mac woke up finding him there. Even though Cheese kept coming to Foster's, everyone else kept telling Cheese that he didn't live there and to "go home." Cheese didn't become an actual resident at Foster's until the series finale, when Mac's family was moving into Louise's apartment, and Louise couldn't keep Cheese where she was moving to. Cheese's sheer stupidity and childish antics annoy most everyone around him. Few he meets are able to put up with him. He says many things that are quite random, and only Mac and Louise can understand him. Cheese's sanity is questionable at best, and his antics have almost no logic to them. Cheese is fond of bunnies and chocolate milk. So many things frighten him that it would take less time to describe the things that don't. FusionFall War againist Fuse Battle of Hero's Hallow In FusionFall, due to a mishap with Dexter, cheese was "dropped off" all the way from Foster's to Hero's Hollow, deep within the Darklands. Supposedly, during a battle that took place at Hero's Hollow, Cheese stupidly disabled the shield generator for Dexter's fleet, costing them the battle against Fuse's minions, thus the resulting scrap that litters the area. Just like at Fosters, it would appear that Dexter has a strong dislike for Cheese. He was first discovered by Agent Torres, who believed Cheese to be an alien (a possible reference to the episode Cheese-a-Go-Go). During Cheese's mission, the characters from Foster's provide the mission objectives, as Cheese's antics nearly get him killed. He believes the dangers around him to be things to play with (the monsters are animals in his eyes). They decide to dump care of Cheese to the player. In another set of missions, the player is tasked with bringing Cheese some chocolate milk to calm his screams and whining. Once Cheese finally drinks the milk, it makes Cheese ill, because of the fact that he is lactose-intolerant. He is cured by Doctor JC, who makes a remedy out of charcoal chunks and lemonade. However, the player and JC soon discover that the problem wasn't just Cheese's lactose-intolerance, but the fact that the milk was actually "spoiled" with Fusion Matter. Thus, when the remedy kicks in, Cheese vomits out the milk and it grows into his Fusion counterpart, Fusion Cheese. The creature runs off, and the player is tasked with defeating Fusion Cheese to keep the real Cheese safe and sound. It is unclear why Fuse has not kidnapped Cheese for imaginary energy with him so close to his lair, though is possibly because of his crazyness and the troubles he could cause to him. Game Changes Cheese also with Johnny Bravo and the Unstable Nano, has a Nano version were realsed in April 27, 2011. His Nano is also the first Nano you can get from a character in the Darklands and the only one that requires defeating several fusions of the character to do so. Triva *One thing interesting about Cheese is that his name can combined with other characters to form varied things: Cheese Louise, Mac and Cheese, Bloo Cheese, etc. *A running gag in both the show and other media Cheese love chocolate milk but is allergic to it. Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:NPCs